


Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A computer glitch switches personnel records.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue?

Hey everybody! 

This little story is a birthday present for my usual beta reader, Joanne. It's based on a tiny argument between the two of us. I won't tell you who takes who's side, but the person taking Joanne's side gets the last word. I want to thank Sherry for doing a real quick beta read for me, and Kay Lynne for posting that Special Surprise on her web page. I had no clue how to start this story until I saw that. 

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair, and Simon belong to Paramount, UPN, and PetFly Productions. I'm just playing with them. 

## Don't it make my brown eyes blue?

by Siren  


Jim dropped a hand on Blair's shoulder. "I'm going to update Simon on the Grammar case." 

"Want me to go with you?" Blair asked as Jim started towards Simon's office. 

"I can handle this." Pointing to the desk, he added, "Besides, you've got all that paperwork to finish filling out." 

Jim entered Simon's office, shut the door, and sat down in front of his captain. "We're pretty close to serving a warrant on the Grammar case." Simon grunted but didn't look away from the computer screen he was staring at. Jim asked, "Something wrong?" 

The captain looked Jim in the eye before shaking his head and regarding the computer in front of him. Simon leaned back in his chair. "Jim, what color are your eyes?" 

"My eyes? What is this? A joke?" 

Simon turned the terminal around for Jim to see. "That's what I'd like to know. You know, if something happened and you and Elkerson were horribly burned in a fire, I'd hate to send the wrong body home to your family." 

"What are you talking about?" Jim looked at Simon's screen. "It says I have brown eyes." 

"The man can read." 

"But my eyes are blue." 

Simon sighed. "I know that, Jim." He pulled up another screen. "Read this one." 

"Elkerson, John. Blue eyes." Jim looked at Simon and then out to the pit, tracking down Elkerson. "His eyes are brown." 

Simon pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have more. Almost every officer with the same initials seems to have had their pertinent information switched." Gesturing at the paperwork he'd been filling out to make the corrections, he continued, "Not just eye color, either. Height, weight, marital status, and so on and so on." 

"A computer glitch?" 

"One that no one caught when the new IDs were made." 

Jim pulled his ID up. Groaning, he said, "That's the only picture I ever liked. In every other ID picture I've ever had, I've got a goofy grin on my face." 

Simon pulled the computer screen back around. "You get to keep it until I finish going through these and make the right corrections. Then everyone will be getting new IDs." 

Jim started to leave and Simon stopped him. 

"What about the kid?" 

"What about Sandburg?" 

"His initials coincide with three other officers; Brian Smith, Brad Sanders, and Bridgett Sligh." 

"I think we can rule out Bridgett." 

Simon chuckled. "Sandburg's not female. Nor is he married with a kid. That still leaves Smith and Sanders. Both happen to be single." 

Jim came around Simon's desk and typed in a name. "You can rule out this one. Sandburg doesn't have brown eyes." 

"Who's that?" 

"Smith." 

Simon pushed papers around on his desk until he found the one he wanted. He read it over and then checked the terminal. Looking back at the paper, he said, "It looks like Smith and Sligh got mixed up." 

"Then it's solved. Just switch the information for Sandburg and Sanders." 

Simon shook his head. "It's not that easy. Not all of the files got mixed up." He typed in another name in the computer. "Matter of fact, it doesn't look like Sanders and Sandburg got mixed up at all." 

"What color does it have for Sandburg's eyes?" 

"Green." Simon pointed to the screen. "Seems right to me." 

"Uh-uh. His eyes are blue." He typed Sander's name and pulled up a different screen. "This is Sandburg's." 

"Give me that," Simon said, pulling the keyboard away from Jim. Looking from one paper to the next, he said, "Did you realize that Sanders and Sandburg are the same height?" 

"Same color hair, too. But Sandburg's eyes are blue." Jim looked out to the bull pen before sitting back down. He watched Blair until the young man looked up and met his gaze. "Definitely blue." 

"Are you color blind?" Simon asked. He too looked out at Blair. "I realize you've got these enhanced senses and all but apparently you can't tell blue from green." 

Jim turned back to Simon, a far away look in his eyes. "His eyes are blue." 

Simon leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Green. Like new spring leaves reflecting off a cool pond at the bottom of a mountain." 

"Clear blue like the Caribbean ocean. The water so blue and clean you can see all the way to the bottom." 

Both men spoke at the same time and then fell silent. They shook themselves and then turned away from each other. Jim felt Simon's skin burning and knew that his blush was obvious on his own fair skin. Each cleared his throat and started to speak. 

"You, um. . ." 

"Look, Jim. . ." 

They both stopped. "You first," Jim said. 

Simon looked uncomfortable. "I guess we'll just have to go to the source," he said. 

Jim nodded, relieved. As one, they turned to look at Blair through the window. They watched his hair brush against the desk top as he worked on Jim's paperwork. After a moment, he looked up at them. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips before he gave the two men a curious look. Jim took a deep breath and started thinking of cooler climates before waving Blair in to Simon's office. 

Blair walked into the office, standing just in the doorway, he asked, "You wanted to see me?" 

Jim and Simon stared at his eyes. Blair brushed his hair back and asked, "Something wrong? What ever it is, I didn't do it." 

Simon shook his head. "Nothing's wrong, Sandburg. We just need to ask you a question." 

Blair nodded and again licked his lips. "Okay. Shoot." 

Simon cleared his throat. "What color are your eyes?" 

Blair blinked. He looked from one man to the other, then closed his eyes and shook his head. "My eyes?" he asked, opening his eyes wide. "You want to know what color my eyes are?" 

"There's been a glitch in records," Jim explained, rubbing at his cheek to hide his blush. "We couldn't remember what color you eyes were." 

"Blue," Blair said. Jim turned to Simon with a look of triumph. "But sometimes they look green. It depends on what I wear." 

Jim's face fell. 

"That's all, Sandburg," Simon said, waving Blair out. As soon as the young man was gone, Simon slumped back in his chair. "That didn't help." 

"Sure it did, Simon. He said his eyes were blue." 

"He also said they were green." 

"No. He said they looked green. Sometimes." 

Simon glared at Jim. "Don't you have work to do?" 

Jim started to walk out of the office. "Blue," he said, before ducking out the door. 

He started to laugh until he heard Simon's reply. "His eyes are green, Jim."   
  


* * *

Send comments to the author at lfschomb@gdi.net .  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
